Deathling
by projectmaria
Summary: summary in the beggining...Rated M for lemon, language, and violence. Warning it may suck. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

A cry of a child is heard in the night. It was without a doubt a cry of a new born child. But there was more whispering of the parents.

"I can't take care of him by myself Grim" a woman's soft voice can be heard.

"It isn't my problem not until he is 16, he is of no use now," A cold voice replied and soon he disappeared in the shadows.

"Well at least you'll get a name…Death that's what I'll name you." Death slowly awoke to show off his oceanic blue eyes. He yawned showing a row of vampire like fangs, he had char coal colored fur, white chest fur, and 6 wolf tails." Hopefully the villagers won't happen to find out who is your father; they'll surely burn you but enough talk I'm exhausted and you are too." With those last words she drifted to a deep sleep with the child held closely to her chest.


	2. Rampage

"Master when are we going to attack," a voice out of the misty fog and into the view of a demon. He was half dog and half panther." When midnight breaks we'll set fire to the village and find the child." Chester runs off at a sluggish pace to tell the troops who had sent him." What did Seniti say Chester." A solider said." Midnight," his response was followed by grunts and stomps."We'll just have to wait till then."With that they waited for what seemed forever until all of them heard a whistle.

"It's time! Get up we need to set fire." All of them spit out fire as the rampaged into the village."

**Death's POV **

The fire was warm in the begging and then scorching which made my mother wake up with a jolt."Death come on honey we need to run," she yelped. I slowly crawled to find a way out while my mother frantically tried to open the door. The air vent was wide enough for me to crawl in but before I could someone knocked down the door and slit my mother's throat. I got a glimpse of the person. He was a male, half dog and half panther, his fur was a velvet color, and his eyes were so intimidating. Before my mother died she choked out, "hide" and that was the last I saw her alive.


	3. Restored

**Death's POV**

The man left afterwards he didn't find me with the fire covering up my scent. I still didn't want to take a step away from my hiding place not until the sun finally rose. My mother had a pool of crimson blood surrounding her and I could not bear to look. She was now pale and motionless. The only thing I could think of was the blood. How good it looked and how soothingly it seemed. Before I could stop myself I was lapping it up with my tongue and when it was all gone I went to search for more. That day I found myself drinking 57 different types of blood. It stayed this way until my forth birthday.

A man came in he had a group of children all tied up in cages. Half of them were passed out but still alive. He stopped the wagon and bent down so his face ways inches away from mine." What are you doing here boy, don't you realize you are in the Village of the Dead." I nodded trying not to let the scent of his blood into my nostrils." Then why are you here, where is your mother and father." "My mother is dead and my father is…well I don't really know do you?" "I wouldn't be asking if I did but since you are orphaned I'll take you in." A wicked smile flashed as he reached for a sack to put me in. The only thing that kept me alive that day was that I gasped inhaling the scent of blood. I jumped and bit the side of his neck letting the blood seep down my throat. It was sweet with the taste of wine, vodka, and rum. But I drank too much and a few minutes later he lay limp and pale on the floor. The children who had been awake now watched me with big frightful eyes. The man had left his keys on the seat of the wagon they sparkled like silver in the sunlight and attracted to shiny objects I snatched them. The children franticly begged to be released. Being lonely I promised to let them go if they stayed and followed me whatever the cost. They all agreed and with that I let them free of their cages and ropes." So what is your name?" A boy older than me asked. "Death," was my simple reply. Over the months the boys learned to hunt and the girls to cook and clean. Most were older except for Mira who was my age. She had been the best friend I could ask for: she was kind, helpful and friendly. No one knew me better than she did. The only down side is that the older children had to teach the younger. I was taught how to read, write. And hunt.

The months turned to years and I found myself surrounded by 22, 23, and 24 year olds. They had restored the village and filled their homes with their own children. I was 14 now and knew my place in society here. To others who did not live in the village I was a child, but to the ones who did I was king. They had said because I had saved them I was now leader of their village.


	4. Father

Chapter 4

I had no other choice they all tried to leave me. I had to do it, I didn't want to but I had to. Again I'm surrounded by blood. I hated this place; I hated it because I lost my mother. With my head and tail low I walked. I walked until fatigue hit me. A blue hedgehog startled me on the road. His happiness annoyed me.

"What are you talking about there isn't a village only wilderness." He said when I brought up my home town." You're ignorance is annoying me go away." Yet he followed me even after my rudeness saying a kid should respect his elders. I nodded wondering if he ever stopped talking. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" He asked. "Death…" I replied simply. "I'm Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog." He smiled and gave me a thumbs up while winking." Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I said hostilely. "Why are you so…so hostile?" "Because I am stuck with a hedgehog that just won't shut up and keeps on talking while I try to think!" I snapped at him.

"Well this is amusing." A red striped ebony hedgehog jumped down from a branch, "I was thinking the same thing." He smirked at me making uneasy. "Gee, thanks Shadow." Sonic replied sarcastically." Shadow chuckled coldly. I walked away hoping to get away but they noticed and followed."A kid like you shouldn't be out here all alone; I heard there are thieves here." The ebony one said probably hoping to scare me but I could care less if they tried I'd drink their blood. He saw it had no affect on me and sighed. If only they knew what I did; If only they knew what I am they'd probably burn me or use a wooden stake to stab my heart by now I didn't think I had one." You look hungry; come on Amy should be able to cook something up that doesn't give you food poisoning." Sonic said to me." Asking for miracles Sonic." Shadow replied to his comment making Sonic chuckle. I sighed and went along with them.

We followed a field until we reached a pink cabin with a red roof. Out of all the colors red. I cringed and went inside. It was cool inside and had smelt of roses, well according to Shadow. If I even tried to sniff the scent blood would enter my nostrils and I would turn into an animal." Amy!" Sonic yelled. A pink hedgehog emerged from the kitchen and smiled." Hey Sonic and Shadow." She turned to me," Hello." I smiled, well at least tried to, and bowed," Good day madam." She reminded me of my mother. How she moved hastily and quietly, and how she would always twirl a lock of her hair whenever we had guests over." So you come from a village." She said trying to start a conversation. I nodded and used all the manners my mother taught me to use in the presence of a lady.

I was talked into staying the night there even though I don't really sleep. It wasn't because of nightmare I hardly ever got them even after I saw the fear in the eyes of those that I hurt. I had find out that I could not sleep or feel sleepy and frankly it felt good. I laid there from night to dawn. I was just watching the sunrise when Amy handed me a cup of tea." You're up early Death." "You are too." I replied. She smiled and watched with me, until Sonic saw us and woke Shadow up. "Is breakfast ready Ames." "Yes, it's on the table." She smiled at him. They were in love but they were too shy to say it. The thought of it made me laugh making them stare at me, so I stopped and sipped the tea. "Ok." Sonic said and walked to the kitchen. I saw a black figure outside and recognized it. I saw him in a picture hugging my mother. He was my father.


	5. My Mistake

Chapter 5

I ran outside but he just melted into a shadow. The others ran outside to see what the problem was. "Why did you run?" Amy asked panting. "I think I saw my father." I didn't realize how far I had gotten. We walked back with the long explanation of what happened to my mother. I didn't mention what I did to the old man, the people of the village, and the animals I sort of forgot to mention. "Wow and I thought I had a bad life." Shadow said impressed, "You make me feel better about myself." I liked Shadow he was quiet, sarcastic, and dark. I could get along with him just fine

I spent the rest of the day bathing, watching TV, and conversing with Shadow. We had in a lot in common. We both had lost someone important to us and we both disliked Sonic. The best thing was we both liked the darkness of the night. Unlike other vampires I don't burn in the sunlight; the only reason is because I'm half vampire the sunlight does not affect me at all. That is the trait I love the most.

I decided to spend more time with them and stayed until my 16th birthday. Amy was just going to give me "The Talk". Apparently the girls that came to visit her liked me and in later terms desired me. Uncomfortably I grabbed my tails. I never really thought of being with a woman, I mean I could barely talk to any except for Amy. She started talking to me about pleasure and desire making the blood rush to my cheeks. In other words I blushed like an idiot all through the lesson. After it was over I could feel my knees tremble." Ah, the old be careful who you sleep with and get pregnant talk." I nodded and smiled as the cake was set on the table.

Later that night I was awoken with a jolt. I saw Amy in my room just staring at me."Umm… can I help you?" She smiled and I saw she was wearing lingerie. I blushed as she neared me and gulped." Are you ok?" She answered by pressing her lips against mine. I tried to pull away but she was intent and determined. Her hand went down into where my member was and she proceeded to rub. I let a moan escape my mouth." You enjoy that?" I pushed her away," Are you crazy…You're twenty three?" She looked at me. "Don't you like me?" My eyes widened," Not in the way you think." Her eyes got watery so I did the stupidest thing ever. I kissed her and she kissed back. My hands started to undress her and rub her down. She moaned and whispered my name in my ear. I became aroused and she noticed. "Wow, you really are hard." I blushed and rubbed her mounds. She undressed me and rubbed my member. "Amy…" I moaned and started to enter her." Death, don't hold back." She moaned. I started to lick her breasts as I started to thrust. I found myself going harder, faster, and deeper. The more I thrust the more she became tighter." Amy I reached my peak." Just as I said that I released my seed into her. She released back and I got off panting." Death that was great."Amy said to me. My cheeks flushed as I saw my seed drip out of her," Thanks I guess. If you don't mind I would like to shower." She smiled and dressed," Okay." She walked out and tip toed to her room. I saw the cum on my bed and walked into the shower. _What the hell did I just do?_ I thought to myself as I showered. Oh heaven help me.


	6. A Night to Forget

Chapter 6

The blue blur gave me a stern look when I came down stairs and Shadow's smug smile scared me." Good Morning." I manage to choke out before Sonic back hand slapped me. I felt my rage building up." How dare you fuck Amy, I thought you were my friend!" The azure hedgehog looked at me his emerald eyes gleaming with rage." I didn't mean to she came on to me." I managed to growl choking back my tears." Yeah right get your stuff and get out!" Amy walked out an evil smile flashed before she broke out in tears," Oh Sonic he took advantage of me." I smiled wickedly and packed my things in pure rage. I knew I was going to get her back later much later. Before I left I said something I will never forget," By the way she said my dick is bigger," I slammed the door only hearing Sonic cuss and Shadow laugh.

I probably gotten a few 45 miles away from the cottage when I saw the little bleached furred girl." Come Death, come," she whispered and started to float away. Like an idiot I followed her. It wasn't long before I saw him again. My father, he stood at the edge of cliff leading into a red river of lava. "Hello son, long time no see." He smiled at me or at least I thought he did since he was cloaked in a black cloak." What the hell do you want?" His smile faded and he took off his hood. He revealed gleaming fire eyes, gray velvet fur, and a blood covered muzzle." Hungry I bet." He looked at me and I saw him take out the blood packet. I could feel the cravings start to rip through my saneness. Before I could even breathe the packet was gone and my muzzle was covered in blood. My father sighed," We need to take you to the academy you're still craving like a new born." Before I could agree he grabbed a scythe and knocked me unconscious.

I awoke in a room filled with demons, vampires, ghouls, you name it they had it." Back away you animals he's alive." Groans and grunts came from all around the room and then the door slammed shut leaving me with a woman who was a bobcat." Hello Death; welcome to Underling Academy." She smiled bright." So this the Academy my father talked about." I said to keep myself from staring at her breasts." Yes, we are proud to have a Deathing in our Academy." "A what?" I replied. She looked at me and understood that I had no idea what a Deathling was." A son of the Grim Reaper is very special not many have kids and survive to be sixteen or even five they usually give away their existence." I thought for a second me a son of the Grim reaper." You will stay in room B67; you have two roommates with you Nitro and Hunter and be careful ok." She left while I got my sneakers on and two lynx escorted me to the Post, which was a nick name for the mess hall. I realized it was like prison in here. There was screams of those getting raped or getting beat. I cringed at the noise and the Post was no different. The lynx smiled and pushed me inside. I realized there was only men here that meant the weak get raped and beat. As I got my lunch, a black sludge soup thing, there were people staring at me. Or to be precise a group of boys. A green and purple striped zebra approached me." Give me your lunch." "Excuse me," I said annoyed. "Give me the sludge dumbass." He punched my jaw. I threw the soup at him and in return he clasped my neck with his hands." Big mistake." He punched me and smirked as I bled." See you later dolly." I held my stomach in pain and coughed up a black substance.

Later I walked into a closed room with no windows only to find him there. The zebra smiled as he finished and releasing into another boy probably only 13." Well, well, well, it's dolly." "What's your name?" I dare ask. He smiled, "Nitro and you dolly." He smiled and cleaned his cum from the sheets." Death." I said softly. The boy who had red puffy eyes and had just finished getting raped smiled at me," I'm Hunter." Nitro neared me and smacked my ass. "See you later." He walked out and left me and Hunter alone. "Please don't rape or hurt me." He said raising his weak little arms up. "Don't worry I won't." I reassured him." Good because Nitro rapes me every day, on holidays, and his birthday or my birthday." I looked at him he was a weak, innocent, and defenseless lion cub, perfect raping material." Will he rape me today?" The cub nodded. I sighed and went to my bed hoping to sleep.

Dawn was when I felt someone touch me. I woke up to find Nitro who already had a hard on smirking at me. I tried to move but was stronger and looked down at me." You ready Dolly." He smiled evilly. I shook my head." Too bad I'm still doing this." He took a lube bottle out of his mane and smiled as he rubbed some on my anus." Are you virgin," he smiled. I shook my head too frightened to speak." Good at least you have some experience." He put to fingers inside me and stretched me out. His hand covered my mouth before I could scream. It came out more like a muffled squeak." You're so tight." Nitro smirked at me as he saw the pain on my face;" loosen up won't you." I unclenched my muscles allowing myself to relax, big mistake. He put his member in me until blood started to come out. He thrusted until he released and I cried. He simply got off and went to bed. I saw Hunter pretend like he never heard me. Trembling I managed to sleep for a while.


	7. New Comer

Chapter 7

I woke up with tear stained cheeks and pain between my legs. Hunter smiled at me," My daddy is taking me out so you'll get to have Nitro to yourself." I felt sick to my stomach; now I had to deal with a raper all by myself. Hunter got dressed and left to the Post. I wanted to stay in bed and die. Nitro woke up later and smiled at me," Hey Dolly want to have fun today too; Hunter is going to have fun with me before he leaves want to join the party?" I shook my head." Aww… Oh well I guess we'll have fun later on." He dressed and left to the Post as well. I got up and dressed after he was out of sight to get breakfast.

Lynx surrounded the whole area at the Post. Another fight broke out and this time it was a boy named Wonder against Nitro. I ignored and tried to hide the pain in my legs as I walked to the lunch lady, at least I think she was a lady. I ended up only getting scrambled eggs and ruby red grape fruit. After that we went to classes. I had special ones for control over cravings and how to be a Grim Reaper. It was mostly an introduction only two other kids were with me. Joey and Mellow, who were vampires as like me. I wished Shadow was here, he would know what to do and how to make me smile. I was interrupted by the bell and I got my belongings and left to the Post for lunch.

Nitro cut me off." Dolly I told my friends about you and they want some too, do you mind letting them touch you." I nodded and made an excuse on the spot," I only want to be yours Nitro, only yours." I pressed my lips on his nipple and he smiled." Thanks dolly, I'll tell them not to touch." He walked away and I went to puke." Oh god what did you do." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Hunter." I just kissed Nitro's nipple." I said to the cub. He chuckled making me want to kill him." I'm sorry come let's go to lunch." I followed the cub and he smiled as we both got food. He started talking about how his father was a minor demon who brings fuel for the flames of Hell. He stopped talking when the intercom came on." HUNTER GRAB YOUR THINGS YOUR FATHER IS HERE." He beamed and ran before anyone can stop him. I sighed and ate alone.

After lunch we had no more classes so I went to the room. Luckily Nitro had gotten in trouble and had to spend a week in the straitjacket. I sighed and went to bed. The slamming of drawers woke me up." Hey what the hell man." I pulled the sheets over my head." I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I got up to see a hedgehog that was similar to Shadow only his streaks on his quills where lighter." Hey I'm Shads." "I'm Death." I replied and smiled. He looked at me and backed away." Sorry," I said," I'm just happy to have someone with me." He smiled slightly and yawned." I'm going to bed." Shads managed to say;" Good night." He laid in bed and fell asleep. I stayed up all night and sighed unable to sleep. So I started to do what any teenager would do when he is lonely and bored; I wanked myself trying hard not to moan.


End file.
